The goal of this project is to provide NIH with an assessment of networking requirements on a campus wide basis, to study available technology, and to recommend appropriate designs to meet the requirements. We expect to find applications ranging from video data transmission including images and graphics, to mainframe/micro computer interconnection, to interconnection among individual local area networks.